Solar system (Mss)
! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Primary planets |- | Mercury Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Diameter || Uninhabitable 62 Gm 93 d 54.2 d 420 K 4888 km |- | Earth-(Venus) Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Diameter || Both inhabitable 147 Gm 360.168 d 1 d 292 K (Earth) 12745 km (Earth) |- | Mars || |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Planetary companions |- | Venus Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Diameter || Inhabitable 65060 km 1 d 1 d 297 K 12394 km |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #00ff00; text-align:center;" | Primary companion stars of Sun |- | Jupiter Orbital axis Solar mass Solar radiation Visual luminosity Surface temperature || Type K Star 895 Gm 0.7 Sol 0.00032 0.00019 2200 K |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Planets of Jupiter |- | Io Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere . || Uninhabitable 1,265,000 km 0.89 Earth days 0.89 Earth days 584 K 1.5 Earths 13982 km 12.248 m/s² 0.6° 1593 mbar (76%N, 13%O, 10%CO2) |- | Europa Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere . || Inhabitable 2,017,000 km 1.79 Earth days 1.79 Earth days 313 K 0.8 Earths 12345 km 8.368 m/s² 6.0° 913 mbar (67%N, 30%O, 1%Ar, 1%CO2, 0.3%Ne, 0.7%Kr) |- | Ganymede Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || Inhabitable 3,211,000 km 3.58 Earth days 17.43 Earth hours 277 K 2.5 Earths 19914 km 10.046 m/s² 31.9° 1145 mbar (68%N, 28%O, 1.2%CO2, 0.9%Ar, 1.7%Xe) |- | Callisto Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere - || Inhabitable 5,648,000 km 8.44 Earth days 25.93 Earth hours 241 K 1.8 Earths 16872 km 10.076 m/s² 0.2° 1101 mbar (60%N, 32%O, 5%CO2, 1.5%Ar, 1%He, 0.4%Ne, 0.1%Trace) |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #00ff00; text-align:center;" | Barycentral system B |- | Saturn Solar mass Solar radiation Visual luminosity Surface temperature || Type K Star 0.857 x 0.583 x 0.559 Suns 5390 K |- | Uranus Orbital axis Solar mass Solar radiation Visual luminosity Surface temperature || Red dwarf 3884 Gm 0.131 x 0.00081 x 0.00050 Suns 2450 K |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Planets of B-Sys stars |- | Mimas Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Saturn 55,621,000 km 89.44594 d synchr. 725 K - 0.0192 Earths 3861 km 10.076 m/s² 2° 678 mbar (68%N, 23%O, 4%CO2, 3%He, 1.5Ar%, 0.5%Kr) |- | Enceladus Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Saturn 71,384,000 km 129.5 d ? 779 K - 0.0536 Earths 4820 km 3.683 m/s² 5° 43,810 mbar |- | Tethys Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Saturn 88,386,000 km 178.4 d 15 h 29 min 335 K - 0.3088 Earths 8593 km 6.676 m/s² 3° 1,134 mbar |- | Dione Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Saturn 113,219,000 km 258.7 d 26 h 25 min 301 K - 0.5479 Earths 10198 km 8.409 m/s² 59° 879 mbar |- | Rhea Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Saturn 158,132,000 km 427.1 d 19 h 43 min 259 K - 1.1583 Earths 13385 km 10.320 m/s² 14° 1040 mbar |- | Titan Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Saturn 366,579,000 km 1507.4 d ? 204 K - 6.25 Earths 81851 km 16.023 m/s² 30° |- | Iapetus Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temperature Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Saturn 1,068,246,000 km ? ? 99 K - 0.9870 Earths 12654 km 9.84 m/s² 0.7° 765 mbar |- | Miranda Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Uranus 2,587,000 km 2.2857 d 1.5238 d 545 K 0.531 Earths 3712 km ? 0° - |- | Umbriel Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Surf. gravity Axial tilt Atmosphere || orbits Uranus 5,326,000 km ? ? 274 K 0.6 Earths 10192 km ? 1.7° ? |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #00ff00; text-align:center;" | Barycentral system C |- | Neptune Solar mass Solar radiation Visual luminosity Surface temperature || Red Dwarf 0.515 x 0.098 x 0.085 Suns 4700 K |- | Pluto Orbital axis Solar mass Solar radiation Visual luminosity Surface temperature || Brown Dwarf 1094 Gm 0.032 x 44 µx 5*10^-6 Suns 1600 K |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Planets of C-Sys stars |- | Proteus Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Axial tilt || orbits Neptune 47,058,000 km 89.7947 d 37.40 h 256 K 0.83 Earths 12,779 km 39.1° |- | Triton Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Axial tilt || orbits Neptune 141,920,000 km 1.2876 a 16.43 h 219 K 21.1 Earths 139403 km 65.5° |- | Charon Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Axial tilt || orbits Pluto 1,574,000 km 10.9 d 10.9 d 201 K 10.67 Earths 131920 km 84° |- | Hydra Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Axial tilt || orbits Pluto 4,902,000 km ? ? 79 K 6.1 Earths ? ? |- | Nix Orbital axis Orbital period Rotation period Main temp. Mass Diameter Axial tilt || orbits Pluto 7,455,000 km ? ? 72 K 1.2 Earths ? ? |- |} The solar system consists of a main star (Sun), two Type K stars (Jupiter & Saturn), two red dwarfs (Uranus & Neptune), several bodies orbiting the dwarfs and four planets (Mercury, Mars, Venus, Earth), of which the two latter are a double planet. History The current state of the solar system is a consequence of a development, that has been going on for the last 10 billion years. The intelligent life started to evolve on the planet Earth some million years ago, when hominids started to develop, their brains started to grow, and they became used to use and make various tools. First historic cultures had several explanations for the existence of the solar system, and for its contents. Often these explanations were mystical and religious. Such visions started to fade out after 1610 AD, when Galileo Galilei's theory about gravity took place. The next centuries were marked by further correct theories: *Theoria erga habitabilitam Ganymedei (Isaac Newton, 1701) Ganymedes is inhabitable *Theoria erga habitabilitam Planetae europeanae (Isaac Newton, 1703) Europa is inhabitable Finally the space was conquested, and over time, the humankind is spreading. Because of the new technics in fusion physics, the migration from Earth to other planets is thought to solve Terran population problems within 20 years. Composition The two main units are barycenters A and B. They orbit each other at distance of about 20 Tm. There is also barycenter C, which lies 60 Tm from barycenter A+B. A has a mass of approximately 1.1 sol, while B has a mass of 1 sol and C has a mass of under 0.6 sol. Orbital period of B and A around their common barycenter is about 1060 a, and C and barycenter A+B go around their barycenter in about 4870 years. Category:Multisolar system